Retour aux sources
by thanaerigan
Summary: Leo et Giro sur le chemin du retour, après leur périple en Amérique. Une nuit, des confidences et un accord tacite.


Coucou,

Voici un os sur Da Vinci's demons. Bien que déçue par la fin de la série, je vous la recommande et de mon côté, je n'ai pas pu résister à l'attrait de grands bruns à lunettes. Donc une petite fic qui met en scène Leonardo Da Vinci (Tom Riley ) et Girolamo Riario ( Blake Riston)

Cette scène se passe après leur retour d'Amérique dans la saison 2, pas de réels spoilers, mais quelques petits détails sont évoqués.

En espérant que cela vous plaise.

Bonne lecture

**Retour aux sources. **

Leonardo s'assit à côté de son lit où le malade reposait. Lorsqu'il l'avait récupéré dans la salle de bain pontificale, il avait vraiment cru que le Romain était aux portes de la mort. Pourtant bien qu'il soit toujours inconscient, couché dans le lit de l'artiste, le comte semblait sorti d'affaire. Leo avala une gorgée de vin. Girolamo avait déclenché une belle fièvre, pire que celle qu'ils avaient contractée au couvent. Il était resté agité, pendant un long moment, mais Leonardo n'avait pas baissé les bras. Il l'avait ramené de cette terre inconnue, il l'avait sorti de cette foutue baignoire, il n'allait pas laisser une fichue grippe emporter Riario. Et dire qu'il pensait avoir traversé le pire de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique.

Oh bien sûr, le retour vers l'Europe avait été beaucoup plus calme que le voyage aller. La jambe de Girolamo, brisée lors de sa chute lors de leur évasion du Machu Picchu avait eu du mal à se remettre, mais le comte avait pu arpenter de nouveau le pont du navire au bout de quelques semaines. Mais en dépit de tout, le Romain avait sombré peu à peu dans une mélancolie qui avait inquiété Leo. L'espèce de ferveur spirituelle qui l'avait saisi après son arrivée sur cette nouvelle terre, semblait avoir disparu avec la mort de Zita. Le comte était de plus en plus sombre.

En dépit de leur inimitié, les deux hommes avaient collaboré : Leo pour retrouver sa mère. Giro pour obtenir des réponses sur sa foi. Leur accord avait été tacite. Aussi tacite que … un gémissement échappa à Girolamo. Leo se pencha et attrapa la main du malade. En sentant les doigts se resserrer sur les siens, l'ingénieur reprit espoir. Girolamo réagissait pour la première fois depuis le début de sa maladie et cette simple réaction rassura le peintre. Depuis cinq jours, c'était la première fois que le Romain émettait autre chose qu'un gémissement plaintif ou ne se débattait pas contre des fantômes, sans que le plus jeune ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour le soulager. Peut-être qu'ils allaient pouvoir avancer, sur ce chemin tortueux qu'était leur vie depuis quelques semaines.

Tout avait commencé lorsqu'il était entré dans l'écrin céleste. Son pseudo-mariage avec Ima l'avait conduit là où il voulait. Mais la morsure de ce serpent et la chasse que devait mener Girolamo pour récupérer l'antidote, n'étaient pas absolument prévues.

Que Zita meurt, tuée par Girolamo non plus.

Leo avait su à la minute où il avait croisé la jeune esclave qu'il allait le payer. Il avait trouvé Girolamo à ses côtés en se réveillant, à la place d'Ima. Il s'était relevé et avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, le comte d'Imola l'avait frappé. Une gifle. Magistrale. Il n'avait pas esquivé le coup. Il aurait certainement réagi de la même manière. Lorsque sa main s'était levée de nouveau il l'avait arrêté, mais Girolamo lui avait dit qu'ils avaient intérêt à trouver le Livres des Feuilles, sinon il le tuerait lui-même pour venger Zita.

Ce que le génie n'avait absolument pas anticipé, avait été la réaction suivante du comte. L'assassin pontifical après l'avoir frappé, l'avait attrapé à la gorge avant de l'embrasser violemment, passionnément. Il n'avait pas prévu d'éprouver autant de plaisir à ce baiser qui lui était imposé, ni à y répondre avec autant de passion. Alors que la main de Girolamo glissait de la gorge à la nuque de Leonardo, ce dernier avait passé ses bras autour du cou du Romain pour approfondir l'échange. Face à la réaction du Florentin, le seigneur de Forli eut un grognement approbateur, en rapprochant encore le corps de l'autre homme contre le sien.

Peu à peu, le baiser s'était fait plus profond et les mains s'étaient égarées sur le corps de l'autre. Elles étaient arrivées à hauteur de la ceinture de leur compagnon quand un bruit se fasse entendre les poussant à se séparer. Accompagnés d'Ima, Zoroastre et Niccolo étaient entré dans la pièce. Si tous avaient constaté la tension entre les deux hommes, ils l'avaient mise sur le compte de la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer et la mort de Zita.

Mais lorsque que Riario et Da Vinci s'étaient dévisagés la même question brillait dans leur regard : « Pourquoi ? »

Girolamo avait ensuite insisté pour pénétrer dans l'écrin céleste. Ima avait semblé contrariée, mais les états d'âme de la jeune femme n'avaient eu que peu d'importance. Leur quête seule avait de l'importance, en cet instant.

La suite aurait facile à deviner même pour ce pauvre Sandro.

Ils avaient pénétré dans l'écrin céleste, sans leurs hôtes et donc ils avaient été emprisonnés et condamnés : Zo et Nicco à l'esclavage à vie. Girolamo et lui à la peine de mort.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans cette cellule attendant la mort. Et leur baiser lui était revenu en mémoire. S'il avait été honnête avec lui-même, Girolamo était son type d'homme.

Au-delà de la beauté du Romain, il appréciait le mystère qui se dégageait de l'envoyé du Pape. Il aimait cette froideur qui ne faisait que cacher la nature passionnée du jeune homme.

Il adorait les traits d'humour froids et cinglants qu'il avait.

Il aimait cette retenue sur ses origines, la façon qu'il avait de dire, de révéler sans que cela paraisse réellement important.

Il aimait cette manière qu'il avait, ce charisme naturel qui lui permettrait d'attirer les gens à lui et de les amener là où il le voulait.

Aujourd'hui, il pouvait dire qu'il aimait aussi cette pudeur et cet éclat de regret qui traversait le regard du comte lorsque le génie évoquait sa mère qui l'avait abandonné, alors que le bâtard pontifical avait dû exécuter la sienne.

Maintenant, il pouvait dire qu'il aimait la douceur de ses lèvres, les courbes de son corps….

Il stoppa reprenant le fil de ses pensées.

Alors qu'ils se dévisageaient dans cette cellule, où ils attendaient, Leo avait eu un geste fou. Un geste digne de lui. Un geste qui répondait à celui de Girolamo. Il avait attrapé la nuque de l'autre homme avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres dans un baiser fougueux. S'ils devaient mourir, autant qu'il en profite, et au moins si Riario devait le passer à tabac, il n'aurait pas longtemps à souffrir.

Lorsque les lèvres de Da Vinci avaient touché les siennes, Girolamo avait poussé un soupir lascif. Il avait répondu aux baisers avides de Leonardo entourant de ses bras la nuque du plus jeune accentuant le contact entre leurs corps, déterminé à profiter de leur échange. Leurs mains avaient glissé sur le corps de l'autre, les enflammant peu à peu, et alors que les caresses se faisaient plus précises la porte de la cellule s'était ouverte pour laisser passer Ima qui leur avait dit qu'ils allaient être exécutés.

La suite avait été épique entre la récupération du buste de Caterina, la poursuite à travers les grottes de l'écrin, la recherche d'un moyen de s'échapper, la chute qui avait brisé la jambe de Girolamo, la réduction de la fracture au milieu d'une forêt humide, avant de traverser la dite-forêt pour retrouver le bateau et Amerigo.

C'est sur cette plage, attendant leur voilier que la barrière était tombée et que les deux hommes s'étaient laissés aller aux confidences. Alors que le Florentin vérifiait sa blessure, le Romain avait parlé de lui. A mots couverts. Avec pudeur. Sans rien avouer, mais se dévoilant. Trop peu pour que cela soit transparent. Assez pour que quelqu'un d'intelligent comprenne la dureté de son passé. Beaucoup trop pour que Leo ne remboîte pas en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire toutes les pièces dudit passé et ne découvre le vrai Girolamo Riario. Leonardo avait été flatté des confessions de Riario. Il ne pensait pas que l'assassin pontifical lui ferait autant confiance. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait eu une vie facile. Elles se ressemblaient autant qu'elles différaient par bien des points.

Il avait été attendri par la manière dont le plus vieux avait guetté ses réactions. Le condamnait-il pour avoir tué celle qui s'était avérée être sa propre mère ? Avait-il compris ce qu'il avait sous-entendu ?

Girolamo avait passé tout le début de la traversée dans la chambre du Capitaine que l'on avait attribué au génie pour qu'il puisse travailler et les guider. C'est dans cette cabine qu'ils avaient déposé le blesser. Peu à peu, il avait récupéré sa mobilité et marchait correctement lorsque les côtes des Canaries furent en vue. Une nuit, alors qu'ils venaient de passer les îles, Leonardo avait aperçu Girolamo accoudé au bastingage.

« Il y a autre chose ?, avait murmuré Leo d'une voix douce, après quelques minutes de conversation.

-Tu sais que nous avons passé les Canaries et que dans quelques jours nous serons de retour à Pise.

-Je sais.

-Et tu sais que nous redeviendrons ennemis ?

-Tu penses vraiment que nous allons retrouver notre ancienne relation. Cette espèce de rivalité admirative que nous avons l'un pour l'autre.

-Tu es Florentin et au service de ta cité et des Médicis, et mon ascendance m'oblige à une fidélité à toute épreuve envers notre Saint-Père.

-Nous allons donc oublier ces six derniers mois.

-Nous le devons. »

Ils étaient restés silencieux. Les doigts de Leo avaient frôlé le dessus de la main de Girolamo.

« Accorde-moi …, avait commencé Leo.

Le plus jeune avait regardé par-dessus son épaule, voir s'ils n'étaient pas à portée d'oreilles.

« Que je t'accorde quoi ?, avait questionné le plus vieux, tendu.

-Cette nuit !, avait soufflé l'autre. A partir de demain nous serons de nouveau l'Artiste et le Comte, mais pour cette nuit soyons juste Leonardo et Girolamo. »

Les doigts de l'ingénieur avaient continué leur va-et-vient pour appuyer sa proposition.

Un long silence accueillit les paroles du génie. Face à l'absence de réponse de l'aristocrate, le Florentin avait fait demi-tour et avait regagna sa cabine, pestant contre lui-même.

Quel abruti il pouvait être ! Pourquoi avait-il demandé ça à Riario ? Comment avait-il pu croire que l'autre homme allait accepter. Qui était-il pour croire une serait-ce qu'un instant que lui, le petite scribouillard, bâtard, allergique à toutes formes d'autorités, déviant aux yeux de la bienséance chrétienne, allait séduire un aristocrate membre de la famille pontificale ? Comment avait-il pu oublier une fois de plus la place qui était la sienne, comme son père s'était ingénié à le lui répéter. Comme si l'autre homme allait accepter. Tout ça pour quelques baisers échangés à la va-vite. Des baisers qui n'avaient aucune explication.

Leonardo se souvenait de la suite.

Soudain, il avait entendu la porte de sa cabine s'ouvrir et se refermer, mais il ne s'était retourné pas.

« Leonardo. »

La voix sourde de Girolamo avait moins interpellé le cadet que l'utilisation de son prénom. Il n'était pas l'Artiste ou Da Vinci. Il était Leonardo. Il avait senti les bras de Girolamo l'enlacer, avant que ses lèvres ne se posent sur sa jugulaire. Il avait laissé Girolamo l'embrasser, le mordiller, le marquer de ses lèvres et de ses dents. Puis le Romain lui avait tourné la tête pour l'embrasser réellement. Après un baiser profond, ils s'étaient séparés, se dévisagés avant que Leonardo ne se retourne brusquement et ne se jette sur les lèvres de Girolamo. Celui-ci avait enroulé son bras autour de la nuque du génie et l'avait attiré vers la couchette, au fur et à mesure que leurs vêtements volaient à travers la pièce. Alors qu'ils s'étaient trouvés nus l'un contre l'autre, Girolamo avait tendu la main vers Leonardo et lui avait caressé tendrement la joue, les yeux plongés dans les prunelles vertes.

« Toute la nuit, Leonardo ?

-Toute la nuit Girolamo. »

Ce dernier s'était jeté sur ses lèvres et s'était laissé tomber sur le matelas tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Les caresses du Romain avaient peu à peu réchauffé le corps de son compagnon. Le désir était monté entre les deux hommes. Cette soif née dans cette caverne d'un pays qu'on appellera un jour le Pérou, allait enfin être assouvi.

Pourquoi Leonardo avait-il proposé une telle chose ? Pourquoi Giro avait-il accepté ? Aucun des deux ne le savait. Ils voulaient juste éteindre l'incendie qui brulait dans leurs veines depuis leur premier baiser, assouvir cette faim qu'ils avaient de l'autre.

Leur admiration réciproque semblait s'être muée en autre chose, qu'ils ne voulaient pas comprendre. Ils voulaient juste se perdre dans le corps de l'autre comme ils en rêvaient depuis de trop nombreuses nuits.

Sur l'étroite couchette, Leonardo s'était redressa pour s'assoir sur le bassin de Girolamo. Leurs érections étaient entrées en contact les faisant gémir de concert.

Puis le plus jeune s'était légèrement penché sans lâcher du regard son amant et avait commencé à l'embrasser posant doucement ses lèvres sur celles du Romain. Cela tenait plus de la caresse que du baiser. Puis un deuxième baiser était allé se poser sur la mâchoire du plus vieux, un autre avait été déposé à la jonction du cou juste derrière l'oreille provoquant un frisson chez le comte, un quatrième avait atterri à la jonction du cou et de l'épaule.

Les lèvres de Leonardo avaient dérivé vers le torse de son amant, embrassant, mordillant, léchant chaque parcelle de peau qu'elles rencontraient. Puis elles s'étaient attardées avec passion sur le ventre plat du Romain avant d'atteindre la lisière des chausses de l'aîné.

Levant les yeux vers ce dernier, il avait retiré le vêtement qui couvrait encore l'autre homme, avant de se dévêtir à son tour. Se positionnant entre les cuisses du comte, il avait plongé ses prunelles émeraude dans le regard brun, demandant l'autorisation de poursuivre.

La main de Girolamo avait glissé sur la joue puis dans les cheveux du Florentin, l'autorisant à poursuivre. Il n'était pas novice dans la pratique des caresses buccales. Il y avait parfois recours, même avec Zita. Elle était jugée trop intime, trop dégradante plus souvent pratiquer par les professionnels que par un amant ou une maîtresse. Il n'avait jamais autant désiré une caresse, cette caresse.

Et voir Leonardo prêt à la lui offrir, l'excitait au plus point. Sans le quitter du regard, le plus jeune avait léché le bout du sexe avant de le prendre totalement en bouche. Il avait fait glisser sa langue le long du membre palpitant, dessinant des arabesques, suçant délicatement avant aspirer vigoureusement le sexe, le faisant glisser dans sa bouche.

Alors que les lèvres du plus jeune s'activaient sur son sexe, un gémissement furtif avait échappé à l'autre homme.

Il avait senti son amant sourire autour de lui et s'était mordu les lèvres pour ne rien laisser filtrer tandis que le Florentin accentuait ses sucions. Leonardo voulait entendre ses sons d'abandon. Il était très fier de lui faire perdre pied.

Il avait repris ses figures compliquées qu'il traçait de la pointe de sa langue sur la verge de Girolamo. Il savourait la texture et le goût de son amant.

Se sentant au bord de la jouissant, Giro tenta de stopper Leo.

« Arrête., avait-il soupiré. Leonardo s'il te plait.

-Donne-moi une bonne raison d'arrêter., avait répliqué le peintre, en cessant sa fellation, mais en le masturbant.

-Je te veux toi. Pas uniquement tes mains, ta bouche ou tes lèvres. »

Leonardo était revenu s'assoir sur le bassin de son amant comme il l'avait fait quelques minutes auparavant. Le sexe du Romain avait frotté contres fesses de son compagnon, leur arrachant un soupir de plaisir. Pendant de longues minutes, l'artiste s'était contenté de frotter leur corps l'un contre l'autre, accentuant le désir de l'aristocrate qui n'avait plus qu'une envie se perdre dans ce corps.

Ses mains s'étaient crispées autour de la taille de son amant pour augmenter les frictions. Mais cela était insuffisant pour les soulager l'un comme l'autre. N'y tenant plus, Girolamo, avait basculé Leonardo sous lui, avant de l'embrasser sauvagement, faisant passer dans ce baiser la frustration qu'il ressentait, frottant son corps contre celui du plus jeune pour le frustrer à son tour.

« C'est de ton corps que j'ai besoin., avait-t-il, soupiré. Maintenant.

-Prends-le., avait Leo répondu avec ce sourire entre orgueil, défi et tendresse, en réponse à l'ordre implicite. Maintenant. »

Avec le peu de contrôle qu'il restait à Giro s'était évaporé dans l'instant, attrapant la tête de Leo, il l'avait embrassé à pleine bouche, tandis que son autre main glissait lentement vers l'intimité du Florentin. Après quelques de minutes, après avoir arraché des multiples soupirs à son partenaire, il avait soulevé celui-ci. Presque naturellement, son sexe avait trouvé sa place en Leo leur arrachant un gémissement entre la douleur et l'extase. Il avait reposé le cadet sur la couche et se retira pour mieux le posséder. Le gémissement s'était fait plus fort.

Le ressac de ses reins avaient fait échos aux plaintes qu'il tirait de l'artiste. Tel un musicien, il jouait du corps de Leonardo pour en tirer des sons oscillants entre des cris rauques, étouffés par la main même du cadet, et des gémissements plaintifs qui montraient la douleur de l'attente.

Soudain, le plus jeune s'était cambré, sous un coup de rein plus vigoureux que les autres hurlant son plaisir. Satisfait, autant que son amant l'avait été alors qu'il le suçait, Girolamo avait reproduit le même mouvement, tout en embrassant l'autre homme pour étouffer son cri.

Il l'avait assis sur ses cuisses, contre lui, tout en martyrisant son corps. Leonardo n'en pouvait plus. Jamais son plaisir n'avait été aussi grand … et il ne pouvait même pas l'exprimer. A la frustration de devoir se taire, il y avait celle que Giro s'appliquait à lui administrer en ralentissant le rythme de ses va-et-vient et son sexe qui glissait au même rythme entre leur deux corps.

« Plus s'il te plait., avait soupiré le plus jeune. Donne m'en plus. »

Girolamo avait attrapé la tête de Leonardo à deux mains et l'avait forcé à croiser son regard. Les pupilles dilatées par le désir, les lèvres gonflées d'avoir été mordues, la peau luisante de sueur, il était l'incarnation de la débauche. Il l'avait embrassé durement avant de le refaire basculer sur le matelas.

Le Comte d'Imola s'était arrêté un instant, sortant du corps qui lui était offert avant d'en reprendre possession. Il savait Leonardo au bord de la jouissance, tout comme il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il était reparti donc l'assaut de ce corps pour au plus jeune ce qu'il lui demandait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jouissance de Leo provoquait celle de Giro. Ils s'étaient assouvis dans un cri qu'ils avaient étouffé tant bien que mal : Giro en enfonçant la tête entre l'épaule de Leo et l'oreiller. Leo en mordant l'épaule de Giro.

Après quelques minutes, ils s'étaient séparés blottis dans la couchette étroite. Puis sentant le corps contre lui, cette respiration haletante et l'odeur de leurs ébats, Girolamo avait senti son désir se réveiller.

Il avait roulé sur Leonardo et, en le regardant droit dans les yeux, lui avait répété :

« Toute la nuit ?

-Toute la nuit. »

Combien de fois cette nuit-là leurs corps se rencontrèrent ? Leonardo en avait perdu le compte. Il s'était réveillé fourbu mais pas apaisé pour autant. Mais leur pacte prenait fin avec la venue du jour.

Et il avait donc quitté la cabine, sur dernier regard, cherchant à graver dans sa mémoire tous les détails de ce Giro repu de plaisir. De ses cheveux en bataille à cet air fatigué. De cette morsure sur l'épaule à ses lèvres gonflées. De ses yeux noircis de désir dissimulés derrière une mèche à l'air extatique qu'il avait la nuit dernière lorsque le plus vieux s'était donné à lui.

La suite avait eu lieu au port de Pise.

Ils étaient arrivés à dans la ville portuaire et sur un dernier regard, ils s'étaient séparés : Girolamo pour Rome et Leonardo pour Florence. Mais sur le chemin du retour, Leonardo avait eu un pressentiment et avait poussé Zo et Nicco à l'accompagner pour Rome. Bien que râlant Zo avait suivi, même s'il savait que son meilleur ami allait retrouver Riario. Guider par un instinct inhumain, Leo avait rejoint la salle de bain pontificale. Au moment où il y rentrait, il vit Girolamo flotter dans l'eau et un homme encapuchonner s'approcher du bassin. Sans états d'âme, il avait surgi derrière l'homme et l'avait poignardé. L'instinct avait parlé. Il avait senti que Riario était en danger.

Une fois, l'agresseur hors d'état de nuire, il était entré dans le bassin, avant d'appeler Nicco et Zo pour qu'il l'aide à sortir le corps inanimé de l'eau.

Leo s'était démené pour insuffler de l'air dans les poumons de Girolamo. Après plusieurs tentatives, la cage thoracique avait fini par se soulever. Riario avait repris connaissance en crachant l'eau qu'il avait avalée.

« Tu n'aurais pas pu me laisser mourir., avait soufflé le plus vieux d'une voix cassée.

-Tu m'aurais laissé mourir au Machu Picchu ? », avait aussitôt répondu le plus jeune avec un sourire étrange et une lueur au fond des yeux que le Comte d'Imola ne chercha pas à analyser.

Le plus vieux avait fermé les yeux et après s'être ressaisi, il avait accepté d'être transporté par Leonardo et Nicco jusqu'à un cheval.

Girolamo était tombé malade. Il avait été fiévreux.

Le voyage entre Rome et Florence n'était déjà pas une partie de plaisir, en particulier lorsqu'on évitait les villes pour des raisons évidentes de finances et de poursuites – mais l'état de Girolamo n'avait cessé de se détériorer. Les premiers symptômes étaient apparus le deuxième jour. Le quatrième, il avait eu du mal à se déplacer, encore plus à tenir en selle. Ce n'est qu'après de âpres discussions – et trois tentatives infructueuses de monter sur son cheval – que le fier Romain avait accepté de partager celui de Leonardo ou de Nicco. Le cinquième jour, le comte n'avait pas pu ouvrir les yeux. Après une concertation, et voyant qu'il était en minorité – il n'avait toujours pas pardonné au Romain l'emprisonnement de Nicco – Zoroastre avait accepté de hisser Riario sur le cheval de Leo, en affirmant que c'était la pire idée que son presque frère avait pu avoir. Nicco avait pris le relais avant que Leonardo ne récupère son amant pour les dernières lieues de la journée.

Ils avaient établi leur campement pour la nuit, avant de partir aux premières lueurs du jour, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à Florence.

Où rien n'avait changé.

Sauf que Lorenzo avait fait taire les partisans des Pazzi.

Sauf que Giuliano avait été canonisé par l'opinion publique.

Sauf le ventre de Vanessa qui s'était arrondi suite à sa grossesse.

Sauf la présence de Dragonetti dans la vie quotidienne des habitants de l'atelier Da Vinci.

Le génie avait arrangé la vérité pour expliquer leur disparition et la présence de Riario. Et le Capitaine avait accepté ces dites-explications. La mort de Giuliano semblait avoir agi sur l'homme à la manière d'une expiation. Giuliano s'était montré digne de Florence aux yeux de l'homme et il se faisait un devoir de protéger Vanessa, sous le regard tout aussi protecteur de Nicco qui ne lâchait pas la jeune femme d'une semelle.

Et maintenant, cinq jours après leur retour, Leonardo veillait toujours un Girolamo malade dans son lit.

Girolamo qui remuait.

Girolamo qui gémissait.

Girolamo qui était étrangement vulnérable dans sa maladie.

Il savait que sa décision de ramener le Romain avec eux était un coup de dé. Le bâtard pontifical pouvait se retourner contre eux. Le Labyrinthe pouvait les rechercher. Il avait convaincu Dragonetti, Lorenzo et même son propre père. Girolamo était plus en sécurité à Florence et en particulier chez lui, qu'à Rome. Qui penserait à venir le chercher ici ?

La conversation entre les six hommes avait été longue. Ils avaient raconté leur voyage, la rencontre avec le peuple du Machu Picchu, leur évasion, l'absence du Livre, et la tentative d'assassinat de Riario - bien sûr, ils avaient tu la tentative de suicide – pas bon pour un esprit chrétien - leur effraction du palais pontifical – pas stupides, ils ne voulaient pas être contraints d'y retourner sauf extrême urgence – et la présence du buste de Caterina – ne pas montrer que la famille maternelle de Leonardo était impliquée et sans doute depuis des générations.

Pour leur interlocuteur, Riario avait refusé de suivre l'homme qui s'était présenté à lui et ce dernier avait tenté de le noyer, dans son bain. Sans l'intervention de l'ingénieur, qui avait soupçonné quelque chose de louche, l'homme serait mort. Et puis avoir le seigneur de Forli dans leur camp était un atout, un potentiel levier contre Sixte.

Les questions avaient fusé et Leonardo étant ce qu'il était, avait dit que le Livres des Feuilles n'était qu'une illusion mais que la terre de l'autre côté de l'océan était réelle, mais guère hospitalière. Le sujet avait été abandonné. Pour le moment. Les trois voyageurs savaient qu'il referait surface, un jour ou l'autre. Quand le besoin s'en ferait sentir. Economique ou militaire, le besoin.

Mais pour le moment seul comptait la sécurité et le bien-être des habitants de la rue de la vieille boucherie.

La sécurité avait été renforcée. Pas directement aux abords de la demeure. L'ingénieur avait été très clair. Personne ne devait soupçonner que l'atelier n'abritait pas que le futur héritier des Médicis, qui était par ailleurs déjà sous la protection de Dragonetti. Les hommes patrouillaient régulièrement. Certains étaient stationnés quelques rues plus loin. Officiellement, des espions avaient été repérés ou bien des voleurs ou les deux. En fait, la populace ne savait rien.

Et Nicco veillait au grain. Le jeune homme était devenu plus dur suite à leur aventure. Il avait perdu l'innocence qui l'habitait. Il était plus manipulateur aussi. Il avait parfaitement remarqué que les papiers que Lorenzo avait fait parvenir à Vanessa, avaient non seulement été modifiés sur les conseils de Nicco, mais signés par lui-même pour protéger l'enfant à venir. Personne n'avait rien dit mais tous à l'atelier savait que Nicco avait fait un faux. Même Dragonetti. Quant à Leo et Zo, la démarche de Médicis était immorale, il était normal que Nicco leur rende la politesse.

Zo aussi veillait au grain. Il ne pardonnerait certainement jamais à Riario ce qu'il avait fait au benjamin de la bande, mais il acceptait la présence du Romain, parce qu'il faisait confiance à Leonardo. S'il avait pris cette décision, c'est qu'il y avait réfléchit – peut-être après coup – mais qu'il avait envisagé toutes les possibilités.

Les deux frères de cœur avaient eu la veille une conversation à leur manière. Le métis était venu apporter au génie une tasse de ce liquide oriental dont le peintre était friand. Il avait trouvé Leo dans la même position que quelques heures plus tôt. Assis à côté de son lit, il tenait la main de leur invité, sans jamais le quitter du regard.

Il lui avait demandé pourquoi et Leonardo n'avait pas répondu. Pas immédiatement. Il avait distraitement caressé les mains de son amant.

« Parce qu'il ne mérite pas de crever comme ça. Pas parce qu'il culpabilise de la mort de Zita.

-Il ne culpabilise pas de ce qu'il a fait à Nicco., rétorqua le métis avec aigreur.

-N'en sois pas si sûr ! Il a pris soin de lui, là-bas, avant que nous arrivions. Et je suis presque sûr que si c'était à faire il recommencerait.

-Tu vois toujours le meilleur chez les gens. Mais les gens ne sont pas bons Leo. Regarde Lucrezia. Si Giuliano est mort, c'est parce qu'elle était espionne pour la papauté.

-Je ne vois pas le meilleur chez les autres Zo. Je l'espère. Et pour Lucrezia, j'ai été si aveuglé par sa beauté et son intelligence que je n'ai pas cherchée plus loin. Alors que je connais l'exacte vérité sur Girolamo. »

L'autre homme tiqua à l'utilisation du prénom autant que la comparaison entre les deux agents du pape. C'est alors que la lumière se fit.

« Vous avez couché ensemble., souffla-t-il pour n'être entendu que par son meilleur ami. Putain, merde Leo tu veux vraiment finir au bout d'une putain de corde. Je peux t'aider si c'est ça. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire un truc pareil ? Tu pouvais pas sauter quelqu'un d'autre ? Pourquoi Riario ? »

Leonardo ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas se justifier. Se justifier c'était réfléchir et réfléchir c'était prendre conscience. Prendre conscience c'était s'avouer la vérité. Et il ne voulait pas.

« C'est arrivé qu'une fois., se justifia-t-il. Et je ne te demande pas comment va ta relation avec ta nouvelle amie., lança-t-il sans amertume.

-Comment ?, demanda juste le métis, à peine étonné que l'autre l'ait deviné.

-Tu portes son parfum sur toi quand tu rentres, ce qui est assez rare. Je parle du fait que tu restes rarement assez longtemps avec une femme pour que son parfum s'imprègne sur tes vêtements aussi fortement. Je ne te critique pas je constate. Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? »

Le métis tira un siège à côté de l'ingénieur et, sans avoir réellement conscience que son ami l'amenait à ne plus parler de sa relation avec Girolamo, dit :

« Je ne t'ai rien dit parce que tu es trop préoccupé par l'état de santé de Riario, parce que c'est récent même si je l'ai rencontrée avant notre départ, et parce que je ne sais pas comment tu réagiras si je te dis la vérité.

-C'est un homme ?, plaisanta le peintre.

-Très drôle Leo. Non, elle n'est pas exactement le type de femme que je fréquente d'habitude pour mes petites affaires.

-Elle est intelligente ?, répliqua Leo toujours moqueur.

-Oui elle est intelligente et ferme ta gueule si tu veux que je continue.

-Je vois pas ce qui peut être différent de d'habitude. A moins que le chemin de sa chambre passe par l'Eglise.

-Même pas. C'est une libre penseuse. Elle est financièrement indépendante. Elle est belle. Elle est métis – grecque par sa mère et turque par son père. Et elle est plus vieille que moi. »

La voix du métis baissa à ces mots. Leo regarda son meilleur ami avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Il semblait bien accroché. Assez pour ne pas avoir critiqué l'idée de se marier. Elle devait être extraordinaire.

« Si tu es heureux Frangin, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais te reprocher.

-Merci., murmura le plus vieux, avant de se lever. Et toi fait attention de ne pas te brûler les ailes. », ajouta-t-il en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du plus jeune, avant de quitter la pièce.

Un gémissement plus prononcé de Girolamo le sortit de ses souvenirs. Il s'avança après avoir déposé son verre sur le sol et attrapa la main de l'autre homme.

« Girolamo. Tout va bien., murmura-t-il. Tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité Giro. »

Perdu dans son cauchemar, Girolamo cherchait à s'échapper. Celia et Zita avaient beau lui dire que ce n'était pas grave qu'il devait revenir, il se sentait trop coupable pour ne pas s'enfoncer dans ce monde de noirceur.

Puis une voix lui parvint. Une voix qu'il avait entendu dans ses rêves sombres. Une voix qui lui apportait du réconfort.

Leonardo.

Leonardo qui lui parlait.

Leonardo qui l'avait sauvé.

Leonardo avec qui il avait couché.

Il se revoyait sur le pont ce soir-là. Il regardait le génie comme quelques semaines plus tôt sur cette plage, avec l'envie dévorante de l'embrasser. Il rêvait de sentir de nouveaux les lèvres de Leonardo sur les siennes.

Il avait toujours admiré le Florentin. Lorsqu'il avait entendu parler de ce gamin à peine plus jeune que lui mais qui avait une toute autre perspective de l'art, de l'ingénierie, du génie militaire. Bien avant de le rencontrer, il devait admettre que le génie l'avait intrigué, avant de le fasciner. Un libre-penseur. Quelqu'un qui voulait une explication à tout et qui ne voulait pas rester à sa place quelles qu'en soient les conséquences.

Un libre-emmerdeur.

Puis il l'avait rencontré. Ce gamin qui n'en était plus un mais qui pouvait agir comme un gosse. Qui pouvait être froid comme la glace mais dont le sourire chaleureux pouvait vous brûler jusqu'aux tripes, ce gosse qui affrontait le neveu du Pape sans la moindre émotion mais qui fuyait ses propres ennuis. Ce génie dont le regard brillant l'avait fasciné, l'avait soufflé, l'avait remué sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi.

Jusqu'à ce jour, jusqu'à cet instant où il avait dû abattre le seul rempart entre lui et Leo. Jusqu'à ce matin où il avait dû tuer Zita et qu'il avait compris que c'était la vie du génie en jeu. Et que le dit-génie tenait une trop grande place dans sa vie et dans son esprit – et pourquoi pas ailleurs – pour qu'il le laisse disparaître au prétexte qu'il n'avait aucun esprit de conservation.

Ce crétin avait mis sa vie en jeu !

Il admirait profondément le travail de Leonardo, mais il détestait cette mauvaise habitude qu'avait l'ingénieur de ne faire aucun cas de sa vie

Sa réaction avait été viscérale. Entre la mort de Zita et le fait que Da Vinci avait failli mourir, sa rage avait atteint son summum, lorsqu'il avait compris que le rituel avait dû voir un aspect sexuel. Monsieur s'envoyait en l'air pendant qu'il tuait Zita. Il l'avait frappé et il s'était juré que jamais plus il ne le laisserait risquer sa vie. Sa conscience avait passé sous silence le baiser. Ou plutôt, il l'avait relégué au fond de son esprit. Mais pas assez profondément pour qu'il soit oublié.

Et puis, il s'était confié sur cette plage. Parlant de son père et du premier meurtre qu'il avait commis sur ordre de ce dernier. Le meurtre de sa mère. Cette mère qu'il n'avait jamais connue. Sa confession était minimaliste mais il savait que Da Vinci avec son intelligence avait réussi à comprendre ce qu'il lui avait tu.

Il n'avait vu ni compassion ni condamnation dans le regard vert. Juste de l'acceptation.

Et il y avait eu cette nuit. Cette nuit où il lui avait fait cette proposition. Cette nuit où le plus jeune s'était donné à lui. Il avait été soufflé par cette demande. Si soufflé qu'il avait mis un temps à répondre. Da Vinci avait-il conscience du risque qu'il prenait ? Qu'il pouvait retourner cette proposition contre lui pour l'obliger à entrer à son service ? En particulier après son procès. Pourtant la proposition du génie avait remué quelque chose en lui. Son estomac s'était contracté à la pensée de coucher avec l'autre homme. Une vague d'excitation qu'il n'aurait pas dû ressentir. Il voulait cet homme comme il n'avait jamais voulu personne.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il avait réalisé que l'admiration qu'il portait à ce jeune homme s'était transformée en autre chose. En quelque chose qui avait pris naissance dans ce quotidien qu'ils avaient partagé dans cette cabine où le peintre l'avait soigné, où il avait travaillé et cherché à comprendre comment utiliser le buste de sa mère. Il s'était précipité vers la cabine et avait trouvé l'autre homme devant la petite fenêtre qui n'apportait aucune lumière à cette heure de la journée.

Il ne savait comment accepter la proposition du plus jeune. Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'il avait dressé un mur entre lui et le reste de l'Humanité. Mais il savait qu'il devait le faire. Il en crevait d'envie.

« Soyons juste Leonardo et Girolamo. »

La phrase du peintre résonnait dans son esprit. Sa bouche s'ouvrit s'en qu'il s'en rende compte : « Leonardo ? »

Il avait dû faire le premier pas jusqu'à ce que son cadet comprenne que ce n'était pas une illusion.

La nuit n'avait été qu'une succession de soupirs, de gémissements, de cris étouffés, de baisers, de caresses et de « Encore ».

Ils s'étaient repus du corps de l'autre. Girolamo n'aurait jamais cru éprouver un tel plaisir.

Oh Leonardo n'était pas le premier homme avec qui il couchait. Rome n'était pas Florence et tant que cela restait discret, tout le monde s'en moquait.

Mais qu'il s'agisse d'un homme ou d'une femme jamais la jouissance n'avait été aussi intense. Si intense qu'il n'avait pas attendu d'avoir récupéré son souffle pour se repaître une deuxième fois de ce corps si désirable, puis une troisième fois.

Le matin les avait trouvés épuisés, enlacés dans cette couchette trop petite pour deux hommes adultes, à trois jours de Pise.

Sur un dernier regard, Leonardo s'était rhabillé et avait quitté la pièce.

De la même manière qu'ils s'étaient quittés à Pise … avant que le génie ne le sauve de sa propre folie.

Tout comme il le sauvait en ce moment. En lui parlant. En lui disant de revenir. En lui disant qu'il était en sécurité. Que la fièvre était tombée. Et qu'il devait revenir à lui.

Girolamo se dit qu'il devait ouvrir les yeux. Ne serait-ce que pour rassurer Leonardo dont l'inquiétude perçait dans la voix. Il sentait la main de l'autre homme caresser la sienne.

Il voulait revoir ce regard clair à mi-chemin entre le noisette et l'émeraude, selon l'humeur de son propriétaire.

Il voulait revoir ce sourire tour à tour ironique, charmeur, timide ou extatique.

Il voulait revoir ce corps si finement dessiné, si fort et si souple entre ses bras.

Il voulait entendre encore cette voix qui lui disait de revenir.

Il voulait entendre encore cette voix qui lui murmurait sensuellement « Encore » à chaque fois qu'il s'enfonçait dans son corps.

Il voulait entendre cette voix crier son prénom, alors qu'elle ne l'avait que murmuré pour leur propre sécurité.

Il voulait lui dire qu'il n'aurait pas dû le sauver, lui dire peut-être merci de l'avoir fait, lui demander sans doute, pourquoi il l'avait fait, et lui taire surtout, tout ce qu'il n'avait, ne pouvait, ne voulait et ne devait pas lui dire.

Pour toutes ses raisons, il se força à ouvrir les yeux, au prix d'un immense effort et rencontra le regard de Da Vinci, penché sur lui, anxieux.

« Tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher., chuchota-t-il d'une voix faible de ne pas avoir été utilisée pendant si longtemps. Il fallait que tu me sauve.

-Tu me connais maintenant. , répondit aussi doucement l'artiste. J'aime emmerder mon monde.

-Je suis resté combien de jour dans les vapes ?

-Sept jours. Tu as fini le trajet sur mon cheval.

-Que disent les autres de ma présence ici ?

-Nicco trouve ça normal et Zo me fait confiance, même s'il n'aura aucune indulgence envers toi.

-Que s'est-il passé exactement ?, demanda encore l'assassin pontifical. Je ne me souviens de rien après mon plongeon volontaire.

-Lorsque je suis arrivé, tu gisais à moitié dans l'eau et un type du labyrinthe tentait je ne sais quoi., résuma le peintre.

-Et ?, interrogea le Comte inquiet.

-Et il ne tentera plus rien., affirma Leonardo, avant de demander : Comment te sens-tu ?

-Faible. Je voudrais bien me lever pour tester mes forces et l'état de mes jambes. »

L'ingénieur s'approcha et aida le Romain à se lever et à arpenter lentement la pièce. Si les premiers pas furent hésitants, Girolamo retrouva rapidement la mobilité qu'il pensait avoir perdu.

« Tu es en meilleur forme que je n'aurais cru., affirma le Florentin, en laissant le Comte se débrouiller seul. Mais tu devrais te méfier et ne pas abuser. »

L'autre homme retourna s'assoir sur le lit et levant son regard brun vers son sauveur, il déclara :

« Merci.

-Je te dirais bien que tu m'en dois une, mais tu m'as sauvé au Machu Picchu.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit comparable., répondit Riario sans le regarder.

-Pourtant tu mériterais de subir le même traitement que celui qui m'a réservé lorsque j'ai émergé. », rétorqua Leonardo avec colère.

A peine l'avait-il prononcée, qu'il réalisa l'ambiguïté de sa phrase et que le souvenir du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé dans cette caverne à l'autre bout du monde – et tous ceux qui y étaient attachés- lui revint avec brutalité.

Comment pouvait-il remettre ça sur le tapis ? Une nuit avaient-ils dit ? Rien de plus. Mais comment ne pas vouloir plus lorsque l'on avait connu l'extase.

Il se détourna pour ne pas croiser le regard de Girolamo. Pas alors que les images de la dite-nuit lui revenaient en mémoire et que son corps réagissait violemment. S'il regardait l'autre homme, il craquerait et se jetterait sur Riario.

Ce dernier parcourait du regard le corps de son hôte. Il avait envie de renouveler l'expérience. Il voulait encore Leonardo. Peut-être était-ce là son destin décida-t-il ?

En dépit de sa fatigue, en dépit de ce qu'ils avaient conclu, il se leva et avança jusqu'à l'autre homme. Il s'arrêta juste dans son dos, laissant leur corps se frôler, sans réprimer le frisson d'excitation qui le parcourut, auquel répondit celui de l'artiste. Se penchant à l'oreille de son compagnon, il murmura :

« Leonardo. »

A peine son prénom avait-il franchit les lèvres du Romain, que le plus jeune pivota pour se jeter à son cou, l'embrassant comme un perdu. Le doux murmure avait eu raison de ses réticences et de ses atermoiements.

Girolamo l'entraîna vers le lit, où ils s'allongèrent, tout en se déshabillant, avides de retrouver les points sensibles que leurs mains, leurs lèvres avaient découverts quinze jours plus tôt. Les caresses et les baisers leur arrachèrent des soupirs lascifs jusqu'à 'e que l'envie de s'unir soit trop forte.

Alors que Girolamo s'enfonçait dans le corps du plus jeune, un gémissement échappa à celui-ci, un gémissement inconscient qui figea le Romain. Il sortit du corps de son amant, avant de se rengainer brusquement, obtenant la même réaction. Il recommença et Leonardo les yeux fermés, le visage renversé, lui murmurait extatique : « Encore Giro. »

Ce « Encore Giro » extasié bouleversa le fier comte d'Imola. Personne ne l'avait jamais appelé « Giro ». Il se surprit à aimer ça et à en vouloir plus. Et le fait que Leonardo le fasse avec tant de sensualité, tant d'abandon, conscient de son plaisir, mais pas de ses paroles, dévoilant plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité encouragea le plus vieux à lui donner ce plus qu'il réclamait et qu'il offrait. Attrapant son compagnon fermement par les hanches, il s'appliqua à faire gémir l'autre pour entendre encore ce surnom qui avouait tant de choses, sans s'en rendre compte qu'il y répondit :

« Tout ce que tu veux, Leo. »

En entendant son surnom dans la bouche du Romain, Leonardo ouvrit subitement les yeux. Ils se dévisagèrent sans un mot, puis Girolamo balança le bassin en avant pour entrer en lui, provoquant un nouvel effleurement et un nouveau gémissement chez son cadet qui récidiva, criant « Oui Giro ! » Au son de sa propre voix, l'artiste ouvrit les yeux.

Plongeant dans le regard noisette, il y découvrit la même lueur que celle qu'il voyait dans son miroir, lorsqu'il pensait à Girolamo : un mélange de tendresse, de désir et d'autre chose. Un « autre chose » qu'ils acceptaient tous deux, aussi longtemps qu'ils pourraient l'avoir.

« Toute la nuit, Leo ?, demanda le Romain.

-Toute la nuit Giro. », répondit le Florentin.

Leur accord fut scellé. Ils n'avaient besoin de rien d'autre : d'une nuit, d'un surnom et d'un autre chose.

Fin.


End file.
